The Huntresses Fire Dragon
by Blue Night The Exorcist
Summary: Natsu gets transported to the PJO universe after being trapped in Memento Mori
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu Dragneel! I will erase you from existence!" Mard Geer screamed at him. Natsu gave a angered look "GOOD LUCK PAL BUT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Natsu looked to grey who nodded at an unspoken question. The both looked to Mard Geer before beginning their attack. Natsu ran in first to deliver a flame enhanced push to Mard's face only for his attack to be blocked, just as Mard Geer was about to counter the now vulnerable Natsu, an icy punch landed on his side forcing him back. Natsu sprinted to fill in the gap between them and delivered a powerful elbow to Mard's chest sending him even further that's how it went for a few minutes, one would jump in and attack and when Mard would attempt a counter the other would jump in to defend the other, Natsu and Gray were working together like a well oiled machine. After their short combo attack they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of a dazed Mard Geer and at the same time delivered a strong magic imbued punch to the demon's face, throwing him back a ways. "You ready flame brain?" Gray looked at Natsu who ignored the name calling for once "You bet now i'm all fired up!" they both looked to Mard who was standing back up from there last attack. " **Fire Dragon's…** " **"Ice Demon's…."** Mard geer looked up at them His eyes widening in shock. The two released their breath attacks **"ROOOOOOAAAARR" "RAAAGGEE"** the too powerful attacks fused together in mid air forming a **Unison Raid** of ice and fire slayer magic.

The attack engulfed Mard geer, and the only thing that could be heard was his shrieks of pain. Natsu and Gray sighed, "we did it huh?"..Gray looked at him "Ya weed did ya pyro" Gray said in a soft voice. Suddenly the two felt an immense rise in magic power coming from Mard's direction. The two quickly looked to where it was coming from. They began to realize how far from over this fight was, the only problem was that they were almost out of Magic power themselves. The two stared at the dust cloud that was formed when their attacks had it, waiting for Mard to make his move, and he did. The dust was suddenly cleared and standing before them was Mard Geer in his Etherious form. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!" he screamed in pure hatred "I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE NOW DIE **MEMENTO MORI**!" Natsu who was already drained from the previous battle didn't have enough energy to get out of the way of the huge pillar of Dark spirits and was caught in it instantly now permanently erased from existence in Earthland. "NATSUUUU!" Gray yelled tears now brimming his eyes after watching his brother in all but blood die before him. He looked to Mard Geer his sadness turning to anger his tears turning into clenched fists. "You'll pay for this!" He screamed

But what became of that battle is a story for another day, for this Story follows the exploits of Natsu Dragneel son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel, and his adventures in another dimension of reality.

 **Earth somewhere in the wilderness at night.**

Natsu was falling, he remembers what happened, Mard Geer said that Memento Mori was supposed to erase him, so why was he still alive? He had little time to ponder this for his thought were interrupted by several high pitched screams. He looked toward the fast approaching ground, scanning it for where the shouts of terror were coming from. He saw a plume of flames emit from some object, even with his dragon like vision he was having a hard time seeing things clearly at night. As he got closer he began to make out some things, such as the giant fire breathing snake in a fight with a bunch of girls, now only 20 ft above them he began to put a little magic into his feet to act as a way to soften his landing. The large snake began to build some more fire in its huge maw, and was prepared to unleash it upon the Group of girls. Several of which were injured and would be able to move out of the way in time. Acting quickly, Natsu let himself fall the rest of the way to the ground. He landed right in between the giant snake and the girls and when he created a small crater which had kicked up a lot of dust making only the outline of his body to bee seen. Several of the girls gasped in shock at the new arrival. That shock turned into astonishment as the Huge snake monster unleashed a wave of fire upon the new arival, to them that wasn't the crazy part. What they thought was crazy was the fact that as the fire was billowing towards him it began to shrink into what appeared to be a small sideways tornado of sorts and the new comer began to slurp it up like a noodle! When the fire was all gone even the Drakon looked perplexed. He just wiped his mouth and said "Thanks for the meal!" then his mood changed, he grew angry and shouted at the Fire breathing Drakon "Now Why Don't You Pick on Someone Your Own Size!" The pink haired mage leaned his head back preparing his breath attack, of course the girls didn't know this and were confused at what he was doing. Then he shouted " **FIRE DRAGON'S….ROOOOOAAAR"** A huge amount of flames billowed out of his mouth completely obliterating the Drakon, not even leaving behind the gold dust that normally follows a defeated monster. Natsu turned around and saw all of the female group had their jaws dropped at the immense power he had just displayed. He gave a small grin giving them a friendly wave with a "Yo" following. After a moment a young girl of maybe 12 or 13 walked up to him, she had auburn hair and silver eyes that seemed to be more deadly than the hunting dagger she was pointing at him. She gave him a glare before asking "Who and what are you?" He was about to answer when his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of he head and he fell onto his knees passed out. Snapping out of their shock at the events that just happened some of the girls ran up to the silver eyed one. An older looking girl wearing a silver parka and a tiara asked "what shall we do with him lady Artemis?" The now identified Lady Artemis looked at her lieutenant and said "Zoe go help set up a medical tent we will need to treat our hunters wounds, as for the boy, he will need some treatment as well for it seems that i may have to take him before the council. Zoe gave a simple 'Yes M'lady' before going off to attend to her tasks. Leaving Artemis to her thoughts as she watched her girls and the boy being brought to the medic tents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, my laptop was borrowed. Now onto more pressing matters.**

 **Zoe doesn't speak like she does in the books because i have a hard time writing in that form of speech, and if need be i could use the excuse that her being around many of the newer younger huntresses, she picked up a more modern way of speaking.**

 **I will try to update often although i do travel a lot so sometimes it may take a while for me to update.**

 **Natsu will be a tad OP in this, even being stronger than some of the weaker Olympians, part of this is due to Igneel being back in earthland after he left Natsu to fight Acnologia. Without Igneel natsu no longer has him making the antibodies to prevent his dragonification, so Natsu will eventually end up like acnologia, with the ability to transform between dragon and human, although he won't be evil.**

 **Any ways on with the story.**

Natsu awoke to the sound of horn, groggily he sat up immediately taking notice of his surroundings. He appeared to be in a tent of sorts, a really long tent at that. When he looked to his left he noticed a few beds with injured girls in them. When he looked to his right he saw a few more beds, and what appeared to be medical equipment and a girl wearing a silver parka and a tiara. She appeared to be checking over another girl who was laying in one of the beds "man there sure are a lot of girls here, is this like the girl scouts or something?" Natsu mumbled to himself. He looked down a moment seeing that he only had his black and gold knee length trousers plus his black boots on, while his upper body was covered in bandages. Natsu noticed his scarf was missing, he quickly looked around to see if it had been placed near him, only for him to be disappointed and angry that he had not seen it lying close by. He stood up, an action that brought the attention of the tiara wearing girl to him. She gave him a scornful look. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you **Boy** " she stated, while putting a lot of venom in the word boy. Natsu ignored the girl's words, for he immediately hated the girls snotty attitude. So he simply glared at her,then began to walk towards her. Once he was in front of her she began to talk again. "Listen here boy, when you go-" "Where's my scarf" he interrupted. She gained a livid expression. "HOW DARE YOU TALK OVER ME PIG" she yelled at him "IF IT WEREN'T FOR LADY ARTEMIS-" she didn't get to finish as Natsu's body suddenly caught fire, his face had a royally pissed expression that made her hesitate. "My hair is not PINK it's SALMON" he stated putting more emphasis on the colors. The statement shocked her "What?" she asked, his reply was "you were making fun of my hair when you called me a pig! But my hair isn't pink it's salmon they are totally different!" he paused a moment before brightening up for a moment. "Yo my name is Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" the total change in his mood shocked her even more, to the point where she could only mumble out a little "Zoe Nightshade." her shock quickly turned to anger, she was reaching for her knife so she could attack him for simply 'being male' and talking back to her but her hands came up empty when she looked down she realized she had left her hunting knife in her tent. Deciding to just beat him to a pulp with her fist she looked up only to notice he was missing. She felt a cold breeze hit her, when she turned to the source she saw his back as he walked out of the tent. She ran after him.

Natsu looked around, he appeared to be in some sort of camp. Several tents had been spread out. The biggest however seemed to be in the middle. It was seems to have a lot of silver incorporated into its design, having the accents silver while most of the tent was white. Natsu thinking logically for once in his life figured that was were the leader was staying seeing as that appeared to be the most expensive of the tents all the others just appeared to be a dull gray color. Natsu began to walk towards the tent, determined to find his scarf, after all it's the only thing he had left of Igneel. After a few steps a silver glint at his feet caught his attention. He looked down seeing a silver arrow. "Someone must of dropped this" he mumbled to himself as he reached down to pick it up. He completely missed the sound of foot steps and a gush of wind above him as zoe flew over him. She had tried to tackle him but she had missed because he had bent down to pick something up, so she flew passed him and smacked face first into a tree, knocking her unconscious as she fell into some conveniently placed bushes in front of the tree, hiding her body from sight. Hearing the thud from her body hitting the tree Natsu looked up and around but saw nothing. "Hm weird thought i heard something" he gave one last look around "oh well" he shrugged and began to head towards the fancy tent once more.

Once he reached the tent he barged in without knocking, startling the only occupant. Natsu took a minute to observe her. She had strikingly pretty silver eyes, long silky auburn hair and had a pretty face to match but what stood out the most was the white scaly scarf that adorned her neck, he was so focused on his scarf that he didn't notice that she was starck naked.

"You took my scarf?...I want that BACK" he yelled.

 **Cliff hanger**

 **Read and review if you would like to know what happens next chapter.**

 **And remember**

 **bEwArE tHe MaN wHo TaLkS iN hAnDs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo sorry for such a long wait guys and gals, but i have been busy with motocross and school. I would also like to thank those of you who have reviewed, and either said they liked the story, or gave me some pointers. Just a heads up i may either put easter eggs in this story and/or put in codes that say interesting things when deciphered just for some fun (maybe).**

Artemis would be lying if she had said that she wasn't a little shocked at the sudden intrusion, but as a goddess (and the goddess of hunting no less) nothing ever really manages to sneak up on her, yet this magic wielding mortal managed to. She looked him over, noticing a small scar on his neck. He also had a cross shaped scar on the right side of his abdomen, but what stood out the most to her (besides his hair) was the oddly shaped red tattoo on his shoulder. "You took my scarf?...I want that back!" he yelled at her. She momentarily shocked that a mere mortal would dare speak to a goddess such as herself in that kind of disrespectful way. She was going to kill him where he stood but just as she was about to summon her bow, he said something that as much as she hates to admit it, embarrassed her to no end. "And could ya put some cloths on?... geez i hope you're not like that ice princess Grey, he always strips at the weirdest times." he had a thoughtful expression before he seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about, and continued to glare at her. Artemis at first had no idea of what the pink haired mage was talking about until she looked down, a gold blush crept up on her face as she realized she was in fact naked. Now several things ran through her mind. 1) a male just saw her naked and had the exact opposite reaction, than what she would have expected to happen. 2) she began to think about turning him into a jackalope and feeding him to her wolves and 3) a memory of last night had resurfaced.

 _ **Last night**_

 __Artemis found herself walking through the infirmary with Zoe walking next to her, they had been doing check ups on the injured hunters to make sure they all got the proper care and rest they needed. Zoe and her were walking by the boy when something caught her attention. It was a white scaly scarf that sat next to him. She walked over and picked it up examining it. "Oh I see you found the boys scarf Lady Artemis". She turned around looking at zoe for a moment before looking back at the scarf. "I think I'll keep this, it does look rather nice after all." she said to her lieutenant, she began to wrap it around her neck, finding that not only did it fit comfortably around her neck but that it also smelled amazing, which really shocked her. "Zoe did someone wash this?" sh asked looking to her lieutenant. Zoe looked confused for a moment before replying "no…..does it stin? I can have it washed..". Artemis simply shook her head "come here and smell this". Zoe raised an eyebrow and walked forward giving the scarf a few good whiffs. "Ahhh" Zoe let out a content sigh "that smells great" Artemis nodded her head. "Ya it smells like a roasted marshmallows over a fire or something like that…. All i know is that i could get used to this." Artemis gave a few more smelled it a few more times before telling Zoe that it was time to turn in for the night.

Artemis made her way back to her tent. As she stepped inside she began to strip taking off all her clothes as she liked to sleep in the nude, the only difference between this time and all the other times that she slept in such a way, was that this time around she kept the scarf around her neck, breathing in its sweet scent all through the night. In the morning she woke up feeling better and more happy than she had been in a while. She looked down at the scarf thinking about the wonders it worked for her mood. Well that was until someone rushed into her tent demanding it back.

 _ **Present time**_

 __Artemis glanced back at the boy in front of her, she would not stand for the disrespect he had just shown her. "You won't be needing this scarf " she said with a smirk. He simply glared harder and growled out, "my father Igneel gave that to me, it's the only thing i have left of him… So... **GIVE** …. **IT** …. **BACK**." he said, his voice growing more menacing towards the end. Her smirk got a little bigger. "No it's mine now, i don't care of your pig of a father gave it to you, i'm a goddess and i will always get what i want." Natsu growled even louder this time " IGNEEL IS NOT A PIG, HE'S A DRAGON, GOT THAT, and did you say that you were a goddess" his whole demeanor changed as he processed what she said. This made her pause a moment 'did he say that his father was a dragon' she thought she mentally shrugged as she ignored that part, and focused more on the second part of what he said, which caused her smirk to grow to almost an insane grin. "Now you see mortal, i am a goddess bow before me and i may just make your death quick". He just stood there his bangs covering his eyes. Natsu looked up one Onyx eye becoming visible as he began to speak."So your a goddess huh?" he narrowed his one visible eye "You strong?" he asked. Artemis looked a little taken back by this, she quickly regained her composure as she stared him down "of course i am, i'm a goddess, my power is far beyond your own.". Came her snarky reply. He grinned. "Then how about a duel eh?" he paused a moment before continuing. "We can even have a bet, if I win, I get my scarf back and you let me leave." she looked at him curiously, she decided to see where this was going. "And if I win" he let out a sigh as if he was gonna regret the next few words he was gonna say. "If you win you can keep my scarf." she thought a moment before saying "only on one condition" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If i win not only do i get to keep your scarf, but you must also become my slave, until you die or I release you from your servitude". He thought a moment before he gained a maniacal grin "alright deal!...I'm all Fired Up!"

 _ **BeWaRe ThE mAn WhO sPeAkS In HaNdS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from vacation everyone and ready to start some new chapters.**

Natsu stepped out of the tent to let Artemis put some cloths on "who does she think she is?" he grumbled crossing his arms over his lightly bandage covered chest. "I can't believe she just took the scarf Igneel gave me." closing his eyes to try to alleviate some of his anger and contain some of his excitement at possibly facing a new powerful opponent. So to pass the time he began to take in all the new scents around him, being a dragon slayer had its advantages after all. He noticed that the closest was a very alluring smell of the wilderness. It was coming from the tent he just exited. "So that is what she smells like, better remember that for later".

Continuing what he was doing, he noticed that there were several unique smells, such as a sea breeze like scent, that one seemed to be emanating from a young lady who was practicing sprints with a few other girls further down the camp. One girl who was inspecting several spears smelled like rage, and hatred (How else do you describe how a daughter of Ares smells?).

"That's odd" Natsu said with a deadpanned expression.

Natsu glanced around a noticed a few girls who had seen him exit the tent had sent him vicious glares full of scorn and hatred. "Seriously what's with these girls?" Natsu wondered. The rustling of the tent door opening. Natsu turned around and saw Artemis now dressed in silver hunting boots, black loose fitting sweat pants and a silver parka, and even though he hated to admit it, his scarf around her neck made her look cute. Artemis hardly spared him a glance as she walked passed him. She quickly made her way to the center of camp, Natsu followed closely. A few of the hunters noticed this and tagged along, while still staying a fair distance away from Natsu.

Once the small group reached the center of camp Artemis made an announcement, "All hunters please get to the center of camp!". A few minutes later roughly 15 or so more girls showed up adding to the mall group of 6 or 7 that had already been there.

Artemis looked around doing a quick head count, and noticed something unusual. "Has anyone seen Zoe?",

all she got in response where some head shakes and some mumbled "no's". Artemis sighed, Zoe usually came when she called everyone to tell them something.

"She is probably just occupied doing something at the moment" said one of the hunters in the small crowd.

Artemis nodded her head in agreement figuring that was what most likely was happening. "Alright hunters!" She yelled, "I have a rather exciting announcement for you all!"

one hunter yelled out "does it have to do with the pink haired boy!?"

an indignant yell of "its salman" was heard but ignored by all. "Yes it does" Artemis continued . "This male has issued me a challenge". A few of the girls looked surprised while the rest looked at him in disgust. Artemis gazed around her hunters, and started to speak "The challenge is a duel, and the stakes are, If he wins he gets his scarf back" she lifted a part of the scarf up to show the girls. "And he also gets to leave here. When I win I keep the scarf and He will be my personal slave".

A burly ginger haired hunter who had a confused look spoke up next. "But my lady why would you want to keep this male around?".

Artemis gained a small smirk before replying. "Because phoebe we all saw what he can do, there is no denying it he is quite unique, and when he becomes my slave i will have him do the chores for us so that we may relax and have fun of course." murmurs arose from the gathered crowd, all of them being excited. "Now the fight will be in a few minutes in the clearing a few hundred yards east of the camp, if you would\like to watch gather there".

 _ **A few minutes later.**_

Everyone was at the clearing. The hunters had either brought foldable hunting chairs to sit in or they scaled a tree to sit on one of the low hanging branches. In the clearing Artemis and Natsu stood about 15 yards apart, facing each other. Phoebe acted as a makeshift reff, although she stood way at the edge of the clearing holding a mega phone because she didn't want to be anywhere close to the two when they began their fight.

Phoebe raised the megaphone and yelled "FIGHT!" but before anyone could make a move Natsu shouted "WAIT". Everyone looked at him.

Artemis looked at him questionably "What, backing down now? You know that will mean i automatically win right?" she smirked thinking she had just won.

"WHAT?! HECK NO" he shouted.

She looked at him surprised. "Then why did you ask for us to wait?"

he gained a thoughtful expression before talking "Well i have a few questions before we start".

She sighed "fine whatever, what do you want to ask?" a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You said your a goddess right?" she nodded, "Then why do you look so young?" she internally groaned at his question seeing as it had no relevance to their battle.

"As a goddess i can appear as old or young as i want, but i usually take on the appearance of the average age of my hunters to make them more comfortable, and what does this have to do with our dual?"

He gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck "well i was wondering if ya could appear older or somethin cuz I really don't like punching young girls".

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Ya sure". Came her simple reply. A bright light engulfed her as she made herself look 18 (about the same age as Natsu) And when Natsu saw how she looked in her older form his breath hitched. She was cute in her younger form but in her 18 year old form she was a bombshell, she could easily be more beautiful than the girls of fairy tale. Her auburn hair was a little longer and looked like the finest silk., her face some how seemed to become even more beautiful her features becoming more angelic, and those piercing silver eyes seemed bore into his soul. Her body also gained a more curvy appearance and she grew in some other more personal places to. Her breast grew too, not becoming overly large, nor having hardly grown at all, they seemed to be perfectly sized. (or that's what he assumed after all she is wearing a Parka *Wink* *Wink*)

Natsu hesitated a brief moment and that's all it took. Faster than lightening a fist met with his cheek throwing him back, he skidded a few feet before using his momentum to roll backwards in mid skid and use his hands to do a backflip. He landed on his feet and looked back up at his opponent only to be greeted by a boot to the face. "Argg" he yelled in pain as he was forcefully thrown into a tree that was behind him, leaving splinters of wood and bark everywhere nearly breaking it in half. He slid down and landed on his rear, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Not so tough now huh" smirked Artemis. "Looks like you're scarf is mine and you're gonna be my slave-" she was cut off buy a small laugh.

"Ha ha" Natsu looked up his bangs now only covering his left eye. "You think you won already? Please, that was nothing." Natsu then stood up as if nothing happened and cracked his neck "NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP"

in a movement so fast that Natsu seemed to disappear only to reappear next to Artemis and delivered a powerful right hook to her abdomen easily sending her flying all the way to the other side of the clearing.

As quickly as she went down Artemis sprang back up and jumped to the left as Natsu appeared next to her once again, in an attempt to deliver another strong punch.

Internally Artemis was scared, Natsu was mortal but those attacks should have killed him if not atleast put him into a coma or an unconscious state, but he just got up completely fine. His attacks though weren't all that surprising, she had assumed he would be inhumanly strong after witnessing the previous day's events..

Artemis decided that she had to end this quickly or she would lose. When he came in for another swing Artemis ducked under his arm and summoned a silver hunting knife then slashed it across his side.

Natsu didn't know she could do that so he wasn't able to properly defend himself and took the hit.

"Aahhh" he yelled in pain. He jumped back holding his now bleeding side, that attack also caused the few bandages he had to be cut and fall off. She didn't let him recover, before he could blink she was in front of him, he tried to throw a punch but she jumped up and over him while doing a 180 front flip landing crouched behind him, and in one smooth motion spun around with her leg kicked out, tripping the Dragon Slayer, never letting any moment or movement go to waste she continued her spin and brought her fist up to great Natsu's back sending him a few feet in the air.

As he fell she grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground knocking him out.

Artemis panted, she won. "YEAAH", "GO LADY ARTEMIS" "THAT WAS AWESOME" came the loud and excited voices of her hunters. She smiled at them before calling a few of the girls over to transport Natsu back to the medical tent. After all the excitement died down, they all were going to start heading back to the camp when Zoe stumbled into the clearing.

"Ah Zoe there you are, Where were you? You missed a great fight and a lot of important information". Came the caring voice of Artemis. Zoe looked up, with a confused and pained expression, "well i'm not sure My lady, i don't remember much, i think i was chasing the boy for being rude but then…..well i don't remember, for some reason i must have blacked out because i woke up in some bushes, and my head hurts, i may have a concussion".

Artemis looked at her concerned for a moment before nodding. "Alright go take some painkillers or something to help with that, and i'll have some hunters look you over".

Zoe nodded before turning around to head back towards camp. All the girls started making their way towards camp.

Artemis stayed behind, her smile fell and she gained a pained expression as the last of the hunters disappeared from her view. She held her arm over her stomach and chest, wincing in pain. She had a few broken ribs and a bruised stomach, no doubt, but her godly healing would take care of those problems pretty soon. She turned her head to the now setting sun deep in thought. She had no clue how much her future had just changed.

 **Yo everyone sorry for the long wait but this chapter is finally up. Now a few things i would like to discuss with all of you. 1) i just got hired at a job that will consume a lot of my time don't expect a lot of updates all the time. 2) i encourage all of you to use this idea, i would personally like to see more Artemis x Natsu or at least some FF about Natsu going into the PJO Universe. And finally if you're upset buy how the fight went then not to worry the only reason Artemis was able to win was because she was able to catch Natsu off guard enough times to put him out of the fight, plus Natsu had just woken with his previous injuries injuries besides still there. In the end Natsu was in no condition to fight and it cost him his freedom.**

 **Alright everyone I said my peace**

 **And remember**

 **bEwArE tHe MaN wHo TaLkS iN hAnDs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright let's start off with a big "im sorry" i have been super busy and haven't had the time to sit down and type anything. Another thing is i don't have this story mapped out, i literally had a few daydreams and BAM! I wrote what i dreamt. So thats another reason i haven't got too writing anything. But as of late a few ideas have popped into my head that hopefully make a few readers happy and keep things interesting. Now on with the story. (PS: Major plot twist you all probably did or didn't see coming)\**

 **"** Arg my head" moaned Natsu as he slowly sat up. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He noticed right away that this was the goddesses tent, by all the silver and animal pelts that decorated the walls and floor. Natsu rubbed his eyes trying to erase what was left of his grogginess.

"Oh, your finally awake…. Well about time." came a soft feminine voice.

Natsu spun around, noticing the goddess herself for the first time. She sitting at the head of her bed. She was resting her chin on her knees and had her arms wrapped around her legs. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. For some reason she was still in her older form, and was wearing his scarf around her neck and some silver pj's. Natsu gained an angry expression and was about start yelling when she gave him a sad look that instantly told him that something was wrong.

"Why are you upset?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice, his face soon turned sour as he remembered the events of the last couple of days, "and more importantly why do i care!" he growled out.

She simply looked at him with a sad smile and said "because you're a good person at heart"

Natsu looked at Artemis funny before asking "are you alright? You aren't spilling that 'oh i'm all high and mighty' crap like last time.

She stared at him for a moment before barking out a laugh. "AHAHA by the olympians, You actually FELL for that?" Artemis reached up and wiped away a non existent tear.

Ok now Natsu was really confused. "Wait what" he asked "what do you mean i fell for it?, what did i fall for?" Natsu asked now extremely confused. He watched as Artemis continued to laugh and roll around on her very large bed. Once she calmed down she sat up on the edge of her bed and gave Natsu a serious look.

"Look, Natsu i just wanted you to know that you aren't actually gonna be a slave". She gained a solemn look as she continued. "After all i despise those who would do something like that, slavery is wrong". Natsu was even more confused but before he could ask any questions, Artemis stated "I understand that you have questions, and i'll try my best to answer them, but first let me tell you something that might help you understand some things better, so save your questions till the end, ok?'. Natsu nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Alright, it all started about 2 months ago, me and my hunt were working our way through a forest, we had caught wind of their being a monster hide out somewhere in said forrest". If it was even possible, somehow Artemis's sad look had become even sadder. What we didn't know was that the monsters had found out about us and anticipated our arrival" she paused, the memories being to horrible to continue.

.

"What happened?" asked Natsu as he was now titting on the edge of the cot he awoke on now facing Artemis.

"You saw how many girls were out there yesterday right?" Natsu nodded I had almost three times that many girls with me before that terrible night".

Natsu's eyes went wide in shock. "What!" he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"That night we lost so many sisters, it was hard on all of us, and now we are at a fraction of our strength we use to be at" she said sadly "and to make matters worse, my father's weapon has been stolen recently and he needs my help to find it, but unfortunately i dont have the women power to do anything.

Natsu looked at her with sympathy "alright but what does that have to do with me.?"

Artemis let out a sigh " well everything" she glanced at him once more to gauge his reaction. "You see my girls have been low on moral so i thought that if pretended to make you my slave i could kill two birds with one stone". Artemis noticed his very confused face and let out a sigh. "You see all my hunters are men haters so seeing me make you -a male- my 'slave' made them happy, while it also gave them a sort of guardian, you see i wasn't lying when i said you were unique and powerful, and we could really use your help, as much as i hate to say it.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a cheeky grin "of course i'll help! All ya had to do was ask!"afterall i couldn't call myself a Mage of FairyTale if i didn't help those in need!"

Artemis smiled "Thank you Natsu it means alot to me".

Natsu grinned at her, but then gained a confused expression "So all that slave talk was really just a joke?"

Artemis nodded "yep it was all for the shits and giggles".

Natsu laughed "so that means your gonna give me my scarf back?"

Artemis put a finger on her chin and thought about it…"Nope" she deadpanned.

Natsu fell to the floor Anime style all the while silently complaining about complicated women who take his stuff.

 **Alright thats a wrap on this chapter. And once again sorry for the long wait. also sorry for it being do short.**


End file.
